


Over Stimulation

by thestoryofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofnarry/pseuds/thestoryofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry keeps flirting with Niall, and Niall teaches him who's the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you please do some really smutty Narry, like with toys and everything, and like over-stimulation. omg im going to hell bye.

Niall was mad. No, Niall was beyond pissed. Harry had been sneaking glances at him throughout the whole goddamn interview and now he was ignoring him, “that damn prick” Niall thought.

Niall then saw Harry coming put of the shower, with only his towel, which was hanging dangerously low. Okay, now he was just teasing him.

Niall let out a small growl, which wasn’t so small considering Louis began looking at him awkwardly.

“You alright mate?” He asked.  
Harry smirked, and Niall let out a sigh. Harry should be punished.

“You guys mind leaving us alone for a bit?!” Niall asked the boys, and Louis who was beginning to comprehend what was happening, dragged Liam and Zayn out of the room.

Niall nearly jumped out of the sofa when the boys locked the door behind them, and rushed to the room, where Harry was beginning to put on his clothes.

“Come here you little slut” he growled, and began to kiss the youngers boys neck.

“You think you can just tease me? Make my dick all hard for you and just leave me?!” Niall whispered rather harshly in his lovers ear. Harry didn’t mind though, he liked to be handled roughly by his boyfriend, and this is just what the boy wanted.

“Tell me what you’re gonna do to my Niall” Harry whispered, and began working at the blonde’s trousers.

“I’m going to fuck you like a little slut, I’m going to make you cry for all the times I’m going to make you come, and you’re gonna like it you hear me?!”

Niall yanked his clothes off, and got on his knees, and took his boyfriends cock in his mouth rather roughly. He gave Harry no time to adjust, and began deepthroating the curly haired lad.

“Niall, niall. Ughh. Slow down.. I’m gonna, Ni!!!” And with that, Harry cumed.

“I didn’t tell you to come you dirty slut!” Niall bellowed. He smacked Harry’s ass, and reached into the drawer to grab something.

“What are you looking for Ni?” Harry asked, thinking that his punishment was over.

“Give me your hands” Niall commanded, and Harry obliged, feeling his cock get hard all over again. Niall flipped Harry over, so his ass was in his face, and cuffed his hands.  
“Now Harry, I’m going to fuck you, but I don’t want to hear you moan or anything. Everytime you make a noise, you get a smack in your pretty little arse, you hear me!!”

Harry nodded, and he couldn’t believe how rock hard he was again. He felt something poke at his entrance, but it wasn’t Niall.

“Ni, Ni what is that?” He asked.

“I thought I told you not to make a noise, as long as you want to be smacked”. Niall smacked Harry’s ass, leaving a red mark on the boy’s cheeck, and began moving the purple dildo at a steady rhythm. Niall was proud of his boyfriend, he was doing really well.

“I take it back, you can moan for me baby” Niall whispered seductively in Harry’s ear. Harry let out the moans he was holding in, including Nialls name over and over again. Harry felt that familiar feeling in his stomach, and cumed again. But this time, Niall didn’t stop, but instead grabbed Harry’s dick with one hand, and fucked him with the other.

“Niall, Niall stop it’s too much I can’t take it” Harry cried. It was too many euphoric sensations for him, but Niall didn’t stop, and Harry let out his third orgasm that night.

Niall uncuffed Harry, and began to cuddle the young lad.

“It’s all over now babe, I’m sorry. That will teach you to not tempt me?” He asked trying to lightened the mood.

“I think 2 was enough, I got it babe. I love you” Harry said, silent satisfied tears rolling down his cheek.

“I love you too”


	2. Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a really smutty Narry, kind of like over stimulation, but Niall and Harry switched.

Harry really wanted revenge. Well, not revenge, but he wanted to give Niall a taste of his own medicine, literally. Niall had always been the dominant one in the relationship, meaning he always fucked Harry. Harry wasn’t complaining, he liked it, - loved it really, but he read a fan fiction in which he was the dominant one, and well, he liked it. He didn’t know if he should tell him that he wanted to be dominant though, or he didn’t know what to do. First of all, he wasn’t even sure he could dominate Niall. I mean, it was Niall. Yeah, in front of everyone, he came off as the soft, sweet, cuddly type. But Niall was brutal, Niall was insatiable; and Harry loved it.

He decided, he would look at the fan-fiction again, and maybe look up some seduction tips online. He grabbed his laptop and typed “how to seduce your boyfriend.” He clicked the first link, which turned out to be porn, and then the second, which turned out to be for girls.

I suppose it’s the same as a woman, he thought.

1\. Organize a nice romantic dinner, especially one where your husband/boyfriend/lover has just come home from work.

2\. Set up candles, around the room, and after dinner, begin to give him a massage.

3\. Make sure you whisper things in his ear, and let him know that YOU’RE in charge.

4\. Don’t get distracted; let him know that you have needs as well.

5\. Finally, tell him that it’s okay for you to be in charge once in a while. Women can be sexy when they are in charge.

Harry thought it over. “How? What? How in the world am I going to be sexy? I mean one thing is for the fans, another is for Niall”

He thought things over for another while, and decided that he would try, his own way, but he would try.

~~~~~~~~~

He decided he liked the idea of the candles, so by the time Niall got home; their apartment had candles all over the apartment. (He bought electric candles because the danger of setting his house on fire wasn’t worth it). He had cooked Niall a nice dinner, and had bought a movie. It seemed more like a date for him, but he convinced himself that it was okay, because Niall secretly loved his corniness.

“Whoa, what is this?” Niall said as he entered his apartment. He prayed to God, he hadn’t forgotten any date, and was pretty sure this wasn’t an anniversary or something.

“I just thought I’d do something for you, we haven’t really gotten any us time lately.” Niall smiled at his boyfriend, and was about to lean in to kiss him, but Harry turned.

“I made you food, c’mon let’s go eat.” He gave a confused face, but said nothing, while Harry was so nervous, he could feel his muscles clenching, his stomach running at 60 miles per hours.

They ate in silence, and Niall swore something was up with his boyfriend. Harry kept looking at his watch, and he was sweating, - a lot. Niall sort of hoped, he wasn’t proposing, because he wasn’t sure what he would say, and honestly, he always thought he’d be the one getting down on one knee.

“Want to watch a movie; I bought one on my way here. We don’t really have to watch it; I just saw it and thought it would be nice. I mean if you want to watch it, we’ll watch it, if you just want to watch a football game or something that’s fine too.” Niall smiled, and gave Harry a questioning look.

“What are you up to Styles?”

Okay, that’s it. I should just do it, thought Harry. I mean it’s not like he won’t like it right? I mean I’m his boyfriend after all. I’ll just drag him to the couch, make out with him for a bit, and tell him that I want him to bottom this time… Maybe I should tell him that I want to top, yeah that sounds better.

“Seriously Styles, you’re starting to scare me! Tell me what’s wrong!”

What if he doesn’t want to bottom, and he gets mad at me because I overstepped it.

“Harr-“

What if I lose him? What if he doesn’t want me anymore?

“HARRY EDWARD STYLES!” Harry looked up to see Niall inches away from him. His eyes were filled with worry. He took Niall’s every feature, from his blue eyes, to his pink lips, to the countless freckles in his cheeks, and the paleness of his skin.

Harry didn’t hesitate to grab Niall’s shirt and kiss him- hard. He pushed him on him, so that Niall was now sitting on Harry, legs on either side of him. Niall was shocked first, but he responded just as eagerly. The younger boy was now desperate for intimate contact between the two, so he cleared the table, throwing plates all over the floor, not bothering to think about how he would have to clean it up after. He pushed Niall over the table and began working on Niall’s jeans; hands frantically searching for the zipper. 

Niall was about to flip them over so he was in charge, but Harry had other things in mind. He grabbed Niall’s wrist and brought them over his head.

“Keep them there, don’t move” he said. Harry’s voice was now hoarse and deep, filled with seduction and anticipation. Niall was shocked at his boyfriend’s sudden dominance; it excited him, amazed him, so many countless adjectives could describe the rush he was feeling right now.

Harry focused on Niall and Niall only. He took his time undressing him, discreetly stroking his now very hard shaft.

“Who made you this hard Niall? Are you excited?” he asked seductively. Harry didn’t know where his sudden confidence came from, probably from the adrenaline rush he was feeling. Niall only groaned in response, as he saw Harry slowly making his way down his lower region. His boyfriend’s curls were now tickling his bare stomach, and his tongue was leaving a cold trail down his lower region. Once he was there, (though Niall’s boxers were still in the way), Harry made no attempt to move. He slowly traced Niall’s dick with his nose, inhaling his smell, which only aroused him more.

“Harry don’t you dare fucking tease me” He smiled at his boyfriend’s impatience, but still kept still. He felt Niall move his hands, but he stopped him mid-way.

“No no no, you’ve got to tell me what you want Niall.” He said as he kissed him softly. He lowered his head again, but this time nibbled on the fabric that was depriving him from pleasing his boyfriend.

“Harry, please, just do it.”

“Do what?”

“Fuck Harry! I want you to suck me off!”

Harry smiled, and removed Niall’s boxers, instantly shoving his hard shaft into his mouth. He sucked him off, while he watched the older boy throwing curses and moans uncontrollably. He recognized Niall’s face, that which was approaching an orgasm, and removed his mouth with a pop.

“Turn around” Niall obliged, and suddenly felt Harry’s fingers poking his entrance.

“You need to prep me Harry, or else it’s going to hurt.” Harry nodded as he felt his cheeks flush. He felt stupid and didn’t know if he wanted to keep going.

“Harry? Harry please, I need you to do this” Niall begged. This turned Harry even more, and began sucking his fingers in order to stretch his boyfriend. He moved slowly, hoping Niall wouldn’t need to feel the uneasiness he once felt.

“Harry, I’m ready” He placed himself in between his boyfriend, and slowly entered. He heard Niall gasp and he felt it and understood it. He loved how Niall felt around him; He loved how tight Niall was, enough for him to feel his dick chocked. He kept entering slowly, and when Niall felt ready, he slammed into him.

“Oh god Harry just like that. Now I need you to keep a steady rhythm, until we’re both close and then you go faster.”

Harry grabbed his hair, harshly whispering “Don’t tell me what to do Horan”, but doing exactly was his boyfriend had just told him. He kept a steady rhythm at first, and slammed harder into his boyfriend when he felt his orgasm approaching. He cummed inside his boyfriend, and the feeling was enough to send him over the edge all over again. Niall released as well, and kissed his boyfriend once they finished.

“You know I thought you were going to propose” Niall admitted once Harry had lay beside him, and curled into his arms.

“Did you want me to?”

“No” Harry stiffened in response. He felt hurt and relieved at the same time, and didn’t know exactly what to say.

“I wanted to propose to you Harry. I always saw it that way. Not because I think you’re the girl, or because I find myself stronger than you, but because I always imagined you saying yes.” Harry smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly.

They stayed in silence for a while, each thought over what had just happened.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Will… will you marry me?” Harry looked up to see blue eyes staring inventively at him. Harry smiled, and kissed his boyfriend.

“Only if you let me top once in a while, that was… breathtaking” Niall laughed and nodded, and kissed his boyfriend even harder.

“Then yes Niall Horan, I will marry you.”


End file.
